Secret Santa
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: The crew decide to do Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd do another Christmas thing for the strawhat pirates. Let me tell you this, when you write Christmas a lot, you sometimes forget how to spell it. Set before Thriller Bark.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"So for this Christmas, I thought that we could do a Secret Santa thing," Nami announced to the crew, who were sitting in the aquarium. Luffy put his hand up. "Yes, Luffy?" Nami asked. "What's a Secret Santa?" Luffy asked.

"Secret Santa is where you get a person a present, but the person receiving the present doesn't know who it's from," Nami explained.

"I see," Luffy said, pretending to look smart by doing that smart people do when they're thinking.

"I've put everyone's name into a hat. Now who would like to pick a name first?" Nami asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna go first!" Luffy said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Okay Luffy, come here and pick a name," Nami said.

Luffy ran up to Nami and picked a name out of the hat.

"Now Luffy, don't tell anyone who your secret Santa is," Nami said.

"Okay, I won't," luffy grinned. He ran up to Nami and grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. He read what was on the paper then threw it into the ocean.

Next, all of the crew members started coming up, one by one, to see who would be their Secret Santa.

This is what everyone got:

_Luffy= Chopper_

_Zoro= Sanji_

_Nami= Franky_

_Usopp= Luffy_

_Sanji= Zoro_

_Chopper= Nami_

_Robin= Usopp_

_Franky= Robin_

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This is how Luffy shops for Chopper"s Christmas present.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"I should get Chopper some medicine thing," Luffy said to himself. He was the only one on the ship that day while the others were out buying their presents on the island that they had just docked and he was thinking about what to buy Chopper.

"I know! I'll get him some herb things," Luffy said. He hopped off the ship and onto the land, even though he was supposed to be guarding the ship.

He spent about an hour looking at nearly every store on the island, and the island was pretty big, until he was able to find a place where they sold good herbs.

Nami had given everyone 3,000 beli so they could buy lots of presents for their Secret Santa. Luffy bought nearly all the herbs and after he bought everything, he didn't have a single beli to spend on meat.

To be continued...

So if it's not obvious, these chapters are only going to be short. This is because right now it's the 20th of December and I have 8 chapters to write in onnly 5 days so I only want to make them short. Please understand this.


	3. Chapter 3

Read to find out what kind of present Zoro will get for Sanji.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"Why did that idiot cook have to be my Secret Santa? I'd rather get Nami The Witch a present than get that cook a present," Zoro said while walking (and getting lost) in the town that they had just docked. Nami had given him 3,000 beli for him to buy Sanji a present but Zoro planned to get Sanji a cheap gift and spend the rest of his money on himself. Zoro knew that doing this wasn't exactly 'the holiday spirit' but that's how much he didn't want to buy Sanji a present.

Zoro decided to get Sanji some ingredients for cooking and a cookbook. Buying that stuff didn't take long so he quickly bought all of the stuff, he decided to get some lunch.

To be continued...

Zoro isn't into Christmas much, in case you haven't noticed in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"So I have to buy Franky a present, huh?" Nami asked herself as she walked around town. She had given everyone 3,000 beli to spend on presents and since she was in the holiday spirit, she decided not to make everyone pay her back.

Nami found a place that sold a lot of cola so she bought Franky about 6 bottles of cola then went to a place that sold mechanical parts so Nami bought a couple of screwdrivers and hammers since she knew that Luffy had broken a lot of Franky's stuff over the past few weeks.

Nami went back to the ship where no one was guarding it.

"Luffy, that stupid idiot," Nami muttered. "He was supposed to stay here and watch the ship. He'll pay dearly if any of my treasure has been stolen."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Usopp spent a while looking at a lot of stores, looking for a nice present to give Luffy. Luffy liked so many things so it didn't matter what Usopp got him. Whether it be meat, a toy, anything was okay but Usopp wanted to get Luffy someting special because this Christmas was the first Christmas that they would all spend together.

Usopp decided to quickly draw Luffy a very detailed picture of the whole crew, including the Thousand Sunny. It took Usopp 4 hours to get the drawing finshed, 5 pencils and 30 pieces of paper until the picture was finally perfect. It showed the whole crew, including himself, standing in front of the Thousand Sunny, having a party.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"I can't believe I have to get that marimo a present," Sanji grumbled as he walked along the stone path that lead to the town. Sanji went to a liqour store to be that idiot mossbrain some booze.

Affter a while of looking around, Sanji chose out some sake. That was all the marimo deserved.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Chopper didn't know what to get Nami. He thought about getting her some new books but then he thought about how Nami already knew a lot. But still, he wanted to get her a nice present so he went into a rather large bookshop and he searched through every shelf, looking for the right present. Finally he found a big, old-fashioned looking atlas. Chopper used the money that Nami had given him and bought the book.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Robin had Usopp as a Secret Santa so she decided to get him so gunpowder and some salt* for some attacks he may want to use in case they ever faced giant slugs.

To be continued...

*For those of you who remember what happened in Thriller Bark with the salt, you should get it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

When Franky found out that Robin was his Secret Santa. He made Robin a new bookshelf for the library since she needed more space to store books and he also got her some new books.

To be continued...

So now that everyone's gotten each pther presents, the next chapter is set on Christmas Day.


	10. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

It was Christmas Day and everyone was up early, all eager to open their presents. Franky had put up a Christmas tree on the deck so everyone, when they woke up, walked over to the tree. When everyone was up, they started opening presents, one by one.

"I wanna open my present first," Luffy shouted and ran towards the present under the tree that was labeled 'Luffy.'

Luffy quickly unwrapped the present, to find a very detailed picture the crew and himself. "Usopp, did you draw this?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Usopp answered.

"It's AWESOME!" Luffy shouted. "So you were my Secret Santa, ha. Zoro, open your present now," he said.

"Okay," Zoro shrugged and went to open his present. He unwrapped to find a big bottle of the finest sake. "Cook," he said.

"Yeah, I got it for you, don't need to thank me," Sanji grumbled.

"Now Sanji, that's not in the Christmas spirit," Luffy said.

"Sorry captain, but no matter what, I'm not going to be nice to the swordsman. I already went out of my way to find the finest sake, shouldn't that be enough?" Sanji argued.

Luffy didn't say anything because saying something would result in a fight and Luffy didn't want to fight with anyone on his ship, unless they were pirates that wanted to ruin Christmas, then he would have to do something. Instead, he said, "Okay, Nami, open your present."

"Okay," Nami picked up her present and shook it. She quickly opened it and gasped as she saw the atlas. "Chopper, how did you know that I was looking for this book?"

"I-I didn't," Chopper replied. "And how did you know it was me who got that for you?"

"Intuition. This is a book that I sstole once for Bellemere. I can't believe you were able to find it," Nami said. "Thanks you, Chopper."

"I'm glad you like it but please, don't thank me," Chopper giggled.

"Now it's time for Usopp to open his present," Luffy said. "Come on, Usopp."

Usopp opened his present. "Wow, some new gunpowder and… salt?"

"I got it for you, long-nose-san," Robin said.

"And since Robin got you that, Usopp, you have to be very nice to her," Sanji said.

"Oh, I will. This is something that I really needed," Usopp grinned. "But why did you give me salt?"

"You might need it soon," Robin said.

"Sanji, open your present now," Luffy grinned.

"Okay," Sanji shrugged. He opened his present to find new spices and a cookbook. "Marimo, only you would get a present like this. Wow, you really don't know how to buy some a present, do you?" he grinned.

"Yes I do, I just didn't want to get you a present," Zoro said.

"Zoro, remember, Christmas spirit," Luffy said.

"Sorry, captain," Zoro said.

"C-can I open my present next?" Chopper asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can," Luffy smiled and handed Chopper his present. "I got you this."

"Luffy, at least let him open his present before you say that he was your Secret Santa," Nami said.

"Oops, sorry," Luffy grinned,

Chopper opened his presents and smiled as he saw the assortment of herbs. "Wow, thanks Luffy, you knew exactly what I wanted."

"I'll go next," Robin said,

"Okay, here you go Robin," Luffy handed her her present.

Robin delicately opened her present. She smiled as she saw what the present was.

"Thank you, Franky," she smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" Franky asked.

"It seems like something you would get," Robin said. 'Well, Franky, you're the last one, go open your present."

"Okay," Franky unwrapped his present. "Alright! More cola and new parts!"

"That's from me," Nami said.

"Thanks, Nami," Franky said. "These are SUPER thoughtful!"

"Everyone, I've prepared a Christmas breakfast so come into the kitchen to eat," Sanji announced. "The ladies get to eat first."

END

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
